a brief history of just about everything
by cressey
Summary: I've never seen you look as beautiful as you did today, dressed in a pale yellow and white dress, your hair up in ringlets, held in place by my aunts goblin made tiara, your horseradish earrings in place as always.


**I suppose you could call this a sequel to my other Luna/Ginny fic. A beggining middle and end to it i would call it :) Not my best work but i had to get it out there.**

**Hope you enjoy the sugary sweetness.**

**Disclaimer. I neither own nor make money from this. its fun, no infringments are ment, and we all know ginny ends up with harry in the end.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I remember the 1st time I saw you. It was the 1st day of nursery. It was a sunny hot day, I was dressed in a white summer dress with orange flowers on it. My mum's idea of dressing her only daughter like a girl. Your mum was knelt down, trying to get you to let go of her. Our eyes met over your mother's shoulder. Yours were bright blue, red rimmed and full of tears. You were dressed in a pale pastel blue dress, so pretty. I felt something pull in my innocent childish chest and turner to my mum to ask her why you were crying. She smiled down at me and said that maybe you were scared. Maybe, there was too many people running around. That confused me, but I had been brought up in a house rammed to the rafters with boys. You immediately intrigued me.<p>

In our 1st class, the teacher was calling out names. She said yours and a load of kids started giggling. I looked at you and saw fresh tears in your eyes, so I stood up and said "here". You looked so shocked. When it came to my name you were watching me so intently to see which one it was. The teacher, after teaching my ginger brothers new straight away, but let us get away with it.

After that we were inseparable; on our breaks, during the school holidays, after class and on the weekends. We were never going to fall out were we? I don't think we ever did. When everybody was asleep in our separate houses we would sneak out. I'm sure my mother knew I was sneaking out most nights, with that stupid clock of hers. We used to meet up at the creek, and play up on the hill, running around and laughing at each other. We'd lay down in the thick grass at the top of the hill, panting to catch our breaths. We'd stare at the stars sparkling like diamonds just for us, our fingers entwined.

Do you remember that time, when we were on our way back, and you slipped in the creek? I remember, you gashed your knee open. It bled and you cried big fat blubbering tears. I ached through to my soul at the sight. Your tears always had such a strong affect on me, that I found myself ripping my shirt to create a bandage. I cleaned the wound off and wrapped it up nice and secure, before kissing it better. I kissed away the tears that were running down your face, and you stopped. You gave me that delicate weak smile, and leaned into my arms so I could comfort you. When my mum woke that morning, her stupid clock told her I was at your house, asleep. She never worried about us in those early years.

I must admit, I had thought you were a little bit of a cry baby, but when your mum passed away, you changed. I saw your soul dim a little. You didn't cry anymore after that, not unless it was really serious. We didn't run around as much anymore. We seemed to grow up a little bit, and I had my brothers for running riot with. We'd study together, in our respective houses. Sometimes we'd talk each others' ears off; sometimes we'd sit in silence, listening to the wireless, nudging each other playfully once in a while.

Hogwarts was the first time we were truly divided; by house, by classes, by friends... I'd never realised before then how important you are to me. I really missed you. The diary listened to me, helped me in many ways, even if it nearly killed me. When I got better you were there by my side with that delicate airy smile on your face. It made my heart leap in my chest and for once it was me crying into your shoulder. I told you how much I missed you and you told me the same. The next year we hung around a lot more. We were inseparable again; sneaking around after dark even though it was bound to get me angry letters off of my mum and that stupid clock of hers.

The years passed by and our teenage years brought us hormones and drama. Things that seemed natural before, like holding hands and kissing hurts away, suddenly seemed wrong. Maybe not so much wrong, but it was awkward. Trivial things like spots, make-up, and boys, all seemed so much more important, but they weren't. The flutter in my chest suddenly took on a less innocent beat.

We shared our first real kiss in our third year. It wasn't the same as our innocent comforting kisses of years gone by. I had comforted you by the lake. You'd been crying so I knew the stupid kids had really hurt you. I comforted you and you ended up kissing me. I had known before then that I ached for you, but until then I hadn't realised just how much.

We made love for the first time three months later. You were my first and I was yours, and I'd never been so happy in all my life. Your eyes were so alive when I touched you. I think you still have my lucky lion head boxers by the way.

We were it. We were real. We were separated by the war and I thought I'd lost you forever. I carried on fighting the good fight (so they said) at Hogwarts. I was a hero to the kids, but I cried myself to sleep every night thinking you were dead. I had to force myself out of bed on a morning and drag myself to and from every lesson. When you came through that portrait hole my heart stopped for a moment in my chest. I'd loved you all along, but my heart gave an extra kick just to reinforce the fact.

Voldemort ripped the wizarding world apart, but we survived. You were tortured... I know you say it was nothing compared to what happened to Hermione... but I noticed how it dimmed your beautiful soul just that little bit more. I sometimes wonder how Hermione still manages to live how she does after that, after Bellatrix... but I digress.

We stood outside the castle after everything was finished, and sobbed against each other. We'd both lost family and friends. We were just teenage girls, we shouldn't have had to go through that, but we did. We healed each other slowly. Month after month, a year passed, two years, and a few more months leading up to today.

I've never seen you look as beautiful as you did today, dressed in a pale yellow and white dress, your hair up in ringlets, held in place by my aunts goblin made tiara, your horseradish earrings in place as always. You looked astonishing. I could barely breathe. I was dressed in a pale cream almost gold dress. Your eyes were so bright when they looked at me, that I felt the warmth all the way through to the inner chambers of my heart. Today you made me the happiest woman on earth, with all of our friends there to celebrate with us.

You're in the bathroom right now, freshening up so I'll finish this letter here.

Mrs Luna Weasley-Lovegood, I love you with everything I am, and I'm going to show you every day for the rest of our lives, starting the moment I get you out of that bloody dress.

xxx


End file.
